Retailers have long attempted to solve the problem of safeguarding high-value items from thieves while reducing sales staff. Generally, a retailer will keep the high-value items in a locked cabinet and have an employee remove the item in accordance with a customer request. The customer is then expected to proceed to the checkout and pay for the item. Several drawbacks are present in using locked cabinets, including: increased staff to manage the cabinet and serve customer requests; the possibility of theft, by the customer, between the receipt of an item from the cabinet and the checkout; and the possibility of theft by an employee with access to the cabinet.